Accidentally In Love AAMRN
by licoricejellybean
Summary: AAMRN. Ash returns to Pallet with Brock and Dawn to train for his second shot at the Indigo League. But there’s a big surprise waiting for him…UPDATED. Includes extra scene and a more realistic ending to make way for poss. sequel.


AAMRN. Ash returns to Pallet with Brock and Dawn to train for his second shot at the Indigo League. But there's a big surprise waiting for him…UPDATED. Includes extra scene and a more realistic ending to make way for poss. sequel. Set at the end of the Diamond and Pearl: Platinum series.

The sun peeped over the mountains surrounding the Indigo Plateau, bathing them in orange and gold. The air was crisp and cool, promising another beautiful day. Pikachu wandered inquisitively up and down the shore of the small lake, chasing insects and paddling its paws in the water. Ash, however continued to stare at a spot three feet in front of him, not even cracking a smile when Pikachu, leaning out too far, slipped and accidentally fell in the lake. It came out looking distinctly grumpy and more than a little disheveled.

She hadn't come.

How could she not have come?

*****

Ash, Dawn and Brock were exhausted by the time they reached the top of the hill. It was the end of the day, and the sun was just starting to disappear below the horizon. However, they were finally looking down over Pallet Town.

'Here it is, Dawn! My hometown! Soon to be hometown of Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master!' Ash said exuberantly. Dawn rolled her eyes and said nothing, too tired to think of a smart remark to cut through Ash's usual boasting.

Brock ignored Ash and started striding down the hill, towards Ash's house. He was keen to enjoy some of Delia Ketchum's famous home cooking.

'Hurry up, you guys! If we get there on time I might be able to go to the market for Mrs. Ketchum!'

Now it was Ash's turn to roll his eyes. He and Dawn followed Brock down the hill without comment.

Ash really was glad to be home. It would be nice to have Professor Oak's help while preparing for his second shot at the Pokemon League – and becoming a Pokemon Master.

Ash sped up, passing Brock, wanting to be first one through the door.

'Mom, I'm home!' he yelled as he opened the gate.

The front door opened. Ash stopped dead and stared.

It wasn't his Mom standing in the doorway.

It was Misty.

She was virtually unrecognizable. Her long flame colored waves fell about her like a lion's mane, reaching almost to her waist. She was wearing a ruffled white shirt with a short sleeved yellow cropped jacket over the top, a blue flared mini, white knee socks with a blue stripe near the top and little blue shoes. She was no longer the scrawny kid that Ash had known so well either. Ash could see even from the distance that he was definitely taller than her, but her curvaceous frame was lithe and delicate. She looked more like a fashion model than a Gym Leader. Her Azurill peeped out from behind her long legs.

She's downright stunning, Ash thought, startling himself.

Misty's sea green eyes sparkled.

'Ash!' she cried, a wide smile breaking out on her face. She ran down the path towards him, her hair streaking out behind her.

For a moment, Ash just stared, his mouth hanging open. He tried to speak, meaning to say hello, but no words came out.

The smile disappeared from Misty's face. She looked crestfallen.

'Misty…' Ash mumbled dumbly, feeling like a complete fool. His brain felt foggy. He couldn't seem to think straight. He pulled himself together sharply with a little shake of his head.

'Misty!' He said again, his tone now suitably light. To Ash's relief, the smile appeared again on Misty's face. 'Wow, its great to see you! What are you doing here? Coming to cheer for me in the Pokemon League again? I'm really gonna win it this time!' he boasted, trying to make up for his brainless first try.

Misty laughed. Same old Ash. If confidence was a currency, Ash would be a billionaire.

'Sure thing! I wouldn't miss it for the world! Daisy's looking after the Gym for a while so I figured I would come visit you and make sure you actually train for this Pokemon League!' She laughed, her eyes sparkling with humor.

Ash went a little red.

'Huh, yeah, well I'm really ready for this one! '

Misty pursed her lips together to stop herself from laughing. Her eyes rested on Ash for just a second longer, before she turned to greet Brock. Finally, she turned smilingly towards Dawn.

'You must be Dawn. It's nice to finally meet you - Ash has told me all about you. You're the one who has had to put up with him lately!'

Dawn smiled weakly at Misty's joke as the girls shook hands.

Ash didn't have time to wonder about Dawn's strange reaction as at that moment his mother appeared at the door, Mr. Mime appearing out from behind her with a broom.

'Mime mime!'

'Ash! I thought I heard you! How's my little pumpkin?' she cried as she swept him into a hug.

Ash groaned inwardly. No future Pokemon master should be referred to as pumpkin.

'Hey Mom!' he said, hiding his chargrin as he saw Misty biting her lip.

'Hey Brock! Hey Dawn! You're right on time! I hope you're all hungry. Misty and I just got done with dinner!'

'Sounds great! I'm starving!' Ash piped up. Misty smiled again. She was trying to estimate how many times she had heard those words come out of Ash's mouth. Her guesses were in the millions.

They all dumped their stuff and followed Delia into the kitchen.

'So Misty, how long have you been here?' said Ash as he settled in a seat opposite from her.

'I just got here last night. Daisy was away on some modeling shoot in Viridian City, and I couldn't get away any earlier.'

'Daisy….' Brock drooled in a dreamy voice. Misty rolled her eyes again. Same old Brock, too. It was like nothing had ever changed.

'So Brock, still not found yourself a girl?' Misty teased, knowing the answer.

'He's found plenty, but they all run away screaming!' Ash interjected spiritedly.

'Hey! What about Suzy?' Brock said defensively.

'She's asked you to be her business partner, not her boyfriend!' Ash laughed.

Ash, Misty and Brock continued to laugh and joke throughout the delicious meal. They reminisced about old times, especially their last trip to the Indigo League. They also talked strategy for Ash's upcoming battles and discussed how he would train in these last few weeks. Ash told long boastful stories of how he had won many of his recent matches. Brock frequently interrupted, accusing Ash of embellishing and insisting on telling Misty the real story. Misty never stopped laughing.

Dawn sat with a glazed expression, a smile frozen in place, as they talked of places she had never seen and people she had never met. But something far worse was brewing in her mind, and she knew that tonight, when she was alone, she would have to face it.

Misty seemed to notice Dawn's discomfort and tried to include her, asking questions about her contests and her Pokemon. Dawn inwardly squirmed. Attention from Misty was the last thing she wanted, however kindly meant. She answered each question brusquely, hardly even looking at the older girl. Misty sensed that her attentions weren't wanted, and the conversation soon rolled on without Dawn.

Ash frowned at Dawn, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. What was up with her? She had been saying all week about how excited she was to see Ash's home town and see his mom again, and now she wouldn't even open her mouth. Ash shrugged her strange behavior off, concluding that she must be tired after the long day's walk. He soon forgot all about Dawn as Misty started telling stories about her Gym battles in Cerulean City.

It wasn't until his mom proposed bed that he noticed how late it was – or how tired he felt. His legs were stiff after the long walk. Somehow Misty's smiles had made him forget that.

The three travelers trudged up the stairs after Misty and Delia.

'I've already made up your beds, boys. Dawn, you'll be sharing the spare room with Misty. Dawn groaned inwardly. More small talk. She couldn't help noticing that Misty looked more than a little worried herself.

That night Ash couldn't sleep. Brock was out like a light, but despite his tiredness, Ash's brain was still functioning at full speed. And it was mostly over Misty.

He couldn't believe how happy he was to see her. Of course, he had missed her every day when they were apart, but somehow being back with her made him realize just how much he had missed her. It felt like a part of him that had been missing for years had suddenly returned, making him whole again. He watched her smile again and again in his head, replaying her sunny laugh and teasing words. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Ash wasn't the only one lying awake that night. Misty tossed and turned, but her thoughts kept returning to Ash.

She remembered how he had literally stopped dead and stared when he had caught sight of her. The memory of his dazed and delighted expression gave her a warm feeling every time she recalled it.

She couldn't believe how much he had changed over the last few years. Sure, his brown eyes still gleamed with humor and his raven hair still stuck up every which way. But he was taller, broader, more muscular. His face had lost some of the boyishness – except when he grinned his cheeky, impish grin. He's gorgeous, Misty sighed.

Maybe it would finally happen, Misty thought to herself. Maybe he would finally realize what she had dreamed of for years, almost since the first moment she had met him. Misty smiled at the memory. The second she had gotten over being furious, she had seen that he was special. She hadn't known back then just how special he would become to her.

Dawn could tell from the silence in the room that Misty was still awake, which meant she couldn't even cry. Sympathy from Misty would be about as welcome as a Thundershock from Pikachu.

This trip to Pallet Town had turned into a nightmare. What she had always feared, always suspected, was turning out to be truer than either Ash or Brock had ever let on. And now there's no escape, she thought dully, as she pulled the covers over her head and tried vainly to sleep.

'Where's Ash?' Misty questioned Delia as she wandered into the kitchen, still in her pajamas.

'He's out for a run with his Pokemon.' Delia pursed her lips together, as if she found this amusing in some way.

'Ash, out running? This early? Ash, actually training?' Misty questioned jokingly.

'Yes, he seems very keen to train for this Pokemon League. Almost as if he has a point to prove.' Delia looked slyly at Misty, who flushed. Delia laughed, and set a large plate of pancakes on the table.

Right on cue, Ash burst through the front door. His Pokemon raced to the bowls of Pokemon chow that Delia had already put out for them. Ash started when he caught sight of Misty sitting at the table in spotted pajama shorts and a tshirt.

'Hey Misty!' he grinned. He couldn't believe how well his early morning training session idea had worked out.

Misty stared at Ash. He was wearing a tight work out shirt, which emphasized his toned physique. Sweat gleamed on his face and his dark messy hair that she loved so much was matted and damp. He caught her eye and she flushed again.

'Hi Ash!' she said, almost shyly. Ash didn't know what to think.

'Wow Mom, those pancakes look amazing!' Ash said as he slid into the seat next to Misty. She blushed even more at his closeness, willing herself to snap out of it.

Ash glanced at her, more than a little confused. He was about to open his big mouth and ask her what was wrong when Brock walked into the kitchen, yawning. He was closely followed by Dawn.

Brock glanced at Ash's Pokemon and then took in his workout gear.

'Training already, Ash? No way!' he scoffed as he sat at the table. Dawn silently slid in the seat next to him.

'Did you sleep well, Dawn?' Misty asked. She couldn't figure out why this girl didn't seem to like her, but for Ash's sake, she would try to get along with her.

'Uhhh, well enough, I suppose.' Muttered Dawn as she pulled a plate towards herself.

It wasn't fair. Dawn had gotten up the second Misty had left the room. Her hair was perfectly arranged, and she had applied her usual full face of makeup. She was also dressed. Then how come Misty still looked gorgeous? Her amber colored hair fell in loose waves around her make up free face, and somehow her pajamas were flattering. Dawn couldn't help scowling into her pancake. Why couldn't she have that kind of confidence? Ash couldn't take his eyes off Misty.

The three older ones had fallen into conversation much like the previous night. It was only a month until the start of the Pokemon League, which meant Ash only had three more weeks to train seriously.

'So Misty, are you going to travel with us to the Indigo Plateau?'

Misty shook her head, her hair swishing about.

'I can't. I'm here for three weeks, but then I have to go back to Cerulean City for a couple of days. The pool in the Gym keeps overflowing so we're getting someone in to fix it, but somebody with brains needs to be there to oversee the repairs.' Ash and Brock laughed. Misty's sisters weren't famed for their intellect – or their good business decisions. Dawn was lost.

'All the Gyms close during the Pokemon League, but I'm closing a day early. I'll miss the opening ceremony but at least I'll be there for your first match, Ash.' They smiled at each other. Brock was stared hard at Ash, and then at Misty, suspicious. He shrugged, returning to his pancakes. He would just make sure he was well out of the way when this unnatural peace between them shattered into a million pieces in one of their huge arguments.

Dawn repressed a shudder. Three whole weeks of this. She didn't know if she could stand it.

'I was thinking today we could go visit Professor Oak and Tracey.' Ash said. 'And maybe this afternoon we could have some training battles. If you're all willing to have your Pokemon beaten, that is.' He finished loftily, his eyes resting on Misty.

'Don't be so sure, Mr. Hotshot-Pokemon Master.' Misty shot back. 'It's been a while since we've battled…and I don't believe you've ever gone up against my most powerful Pokemon!'

Ash laughed.

'I'm not afraid of Psyduck!'

Misty glared at Ash. Brock was confused. Why weren't his ears ringing from Misty's yelling yet? Suddenly the redhead seemed to remember something, and she smiled smugly.

'Oh I'm not talking about Psyduck.'

Ash raised an eyebrow.

'You're not talking about that monster Gyarados, are you?' he said in amazement.

'As a matter of fact, I am.' Misty smirked. 'Think you can handle a little Dragon Rage, Ketchum?'

'I can handle anything that monster throws at me!' Ash retaliated, scowling.

'We'll see.' Misty antagonized.

'Just cause you're a Gym Leader now doesn't mean you can beat me!'

'Guess you'll have to be brave enough to challenge me, and then we'll find out!' Misty countered.

Ash went very red. Brock winced, waiting for the explosion.

Ash tried to suck in a deep breath, ready to yell at the girl next to him, but the dramatic effect was ruined when he choked on a stray piece of pancake. Ash coughed and spluttered as Misty thumped him on the back. As soon as she saw he was alright, Misty's anxious expression dissolved as she burst out laughing. As soon as he could breathe again, Ash followed suit.

Brock watched this turn of events with amazement, his eyes flicking from one to the other like he was watching a tennis match. He narrowed his eyes at the pair in front of him, both of whom were now shoveling down pancakes, still giggling occasionally. Suddenly he laughed out loud.

Misty paused to look at him, her fork arrested midair.

'What, Brock?' she said irritably as he continued to laugh. Even Ash stopped shoving his face to stare.

'Nothing, nothing!' Brock gurgled gaily as he began spearing pieces of pancake, still snickering occasionally. Now it was Misty and Ash's turn to look suspicious. However with a shrug at each other they turned back to their plates. Brock's loosing it, Ash thought to himself.

Dawn stared mournfully down at her plate.

'You're very quiet, Dawn. What's up?' Ash mumbled through a mouthful of pancake.

Dawn reddened.

'Uhhh, I guess I'm still tired from yesterday.' She muttered and stood up, her pancake untouched. 'I think I'm going to take Piplup out into the yard.' She wandered out the back door, the little bird Pokemon following closely.

Ash and Brock exchanged a shrug.

'She's been acting weird since we got here. Women!' Ash sighed theatrically.

'Hey!' said Misty, slapping him playfully on the arm.

Ash grinned. That was just the response he had been hoping for.

'I'm gonna hit the shower.' He said as he pushed back his chair. 'Are you guys up for going to see Professor Oak?'

'Sure!' Brock and Misty exclaimed together. Ash sauntered off, leaving all his Pokemon to finish their breakfasts.

Mrs. Ketchum had also disappeared sometime during breakfast, which left Misty and Brock alone.  
Brock turned to eye Misty speculatively.

'So.' He began, his voice heavy with meaning.

Misty looked blank.

'So what?' she replied as she leaned back in her chair. Brock looked at her, his brow furrowed. An idea began to form at the back of Misty's mind. Suddenly she thought she knew where Brock was going with this.

'You and Ash seem very…pleased to see each other.' Brock said delicately, grinning as leaned out from the table and glanced down the hall to make sure Ash had disappeared.

A faint blush began to form on Misty's cheeks.

'Yeah, so? It's been a long time!' She snapped defensively, glaring at Brock.

Brock smiled. Misty might be going soft on Ash, but she was still razor sharp with everyone else. He leaned forward.

'Has he cottoned on yet?' he said interestedly.

Misty's blush deepened.

'Cottoned onto what?' she said shrilly, playing for time.

Brock couldn't help laughing.

'Is he finally going to wake up and realize what has been staring him in the face for years? I mean, there has to something other than Pokemon and battles and badges in that head of his!'

Misty turned crimson.

'Uhhhh…I…I don't know what you're talking about Brock!' she spluttered.

'Yes, you do.' Brock said kindly. Misty froze. 'I've always thought you two were perfect for each other. And I'm not the only one! Everybody knows it – except for Ash. But we all know he can be a bit slow when it comes to taking hints and seeing the obvious. Go for it, Misty. It's all there, you just need to make him realize it.'

Misty gaped. Brock thought…not just Brock…and all these years, she had thought she had been holding onto a dream…could it be? Thoughts swirled madly around her head.

'Who else thinks so?' she choked out.

'Knows so, you mean? Well there's me, Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, Tracey, May - she saw it immediately – Pikachu...in fact, all of Ash's Pokemon know. Yours too!'

Misty turned in amazement towards Ash's Pokemon, who had lost interest in their food and were now unashamedly eavesdropping on their conversation. Pikachu hopped over and jumped into Misty's lap.

'Why do you think Pikachu likes you so much? Cause Pokemon imitate their trainer's feelings!'

Pikachu smiled up at Misty and made a peace sign.

'Pikachu!' It exclaimed happily.

'And that's just the people who know you both! Think about how many virtual strangers have commented on your and Ash's relationship!'

Misty continued to stare, her mouth hanging open. Brock stood up.

'I'm off to exercise my Pokemon. Think about it, Misty.' He grinned at her once more before slamming the front door behind him.

Misty sat there in shock for a couple of seconds. She couldn't believe it. Suddenly, as if she had been electrocuted, she leapt up from the table and raced upstairs towards the bathroom she was sharing with Dawn, grabbing her clothes and makeup on the way, leaving Pikachu sitting on the table staring after her.

'Pikapi?' It said, confused.

Dawn peered in through the kitchen window after she heard the door banging upstairs. The kitchen, to her relief, was empty – at least of humans. She wrenched open the back door and flung herself into a chair at the table, her head dropping into her hands.

She had heard everything.

Misty and Ash faced each other, separated by about twenty feet. The atmosphere in the field was electric, the rivalry between them tangible.

'Let me guess.' Misty smirked. 'I choose you, Pikachu!' she bellowed in a deep voice, grinning.

Ash scowled. Did she still know him that well, after all these years? Or could she just read his mind or something?

He gritted his teeth, preparing to stick to his guns.

'Go for it, Pikachu. We need the workout!'

'Chu!' Pikachu replied dourly as it hopped unwillingly out onto the field. Ash sighed. He had forgotten Pikachu didn't like to battle Misty.

Tracey and Brock were sitting on the edge of the field with Dawn. Piplup was perched contentedly in her lap, while Azurill dozed on Brock's. Brock was chuckling to himself.

'This aught to be a good one.' He remarked to Dawn. She looked puzzled.

'Ash has always liked to have one up on Misty, and vice versa. They've always had something to prove to each other. After all this time…well, this is going to be intense.'

'No kidding!' laughed Tracey, his sketchbook already in hand.

Dawn didn't smile.

Misty's smirk faded as Pikachu took its place on the battlefield. She had been hoping to provoke Ash into choosing another Pokemon. Wow, he really has grown up, Misty thought to herself. Maybe I'm the immature one now! She pushed away the uncomfortable suggestion as she reached for her favorite Pokeball.

Spinning around elegantly, she cried 'Gyarados, go!'

There was a flash of light, and the sound of the Pokeball opening was drowned out by a loud roar.

Ash took an involuntary step back. So did Pikachu. The thing was huge.

Misty nonchalantly looked down at her nails.

'Scared?'

Ash ground his teeth together. 'No way!' he shot back. 'Pikachu, Thunderbolt, now!'

Pikachu gulped nervously. 'Pikaaaa-CHUUUUUU!' Electricity shot from Pikachu's cheeks in a sizzling bolt towards Gyarados.

'Gyarados, Protect!' Misty yelled. With a snarl Gyarados summoned a shimmering white dome around itself, completely deflecting the attack.

'Pika!' cried Pikachu. Ash growled.

'Gyarados, Flame Thrower!' cried Misty

'Pikachu, dodge that flame with your Agility!' Ash shouted.

Gyarados blazed flames again and again, but Pikachu was too fast for it. Now it was Misty's turn to grit her teeth.

'Gyarados, Hyper Beam!'

'Pikachu, Thunder!'

The blinding white light and the bolt of electricity collided in midair, causing a blinding explosion. Everybody gasped. As the dust cleared, the lifeless form of Gyarados could be seen on the ground. Pikachu swayed and tottered before collapsing.

'Pikachu!' Ash hollered, racing forwards.

'Gyarados!' Misty yelled, running forwards to crouch by the massive Pokemon. It was out cold.

Ash scooped Pikachu up into his arms.

'Pikachu.' It said weakly.

'You were great, Pikachu! You're Agility has improved so much!'

Out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw Misty recalling Gyarados into its Pokeball. She ran over towards him, gazing at Pikachu in concern.

'Are you ok, Pikachu?' she said anxiously.

'Pikapika.' It smiled.

'Hows Gyarados?' Ash asked.

'It'll be fine after a good rest in its Pokeball.' She smiled at him. Something strange happened to Ash's knees, making them go all wobbly.

'I will admit, you've trained that monster pretty well!'

She grinned. 'Not well enough to beat you! That was great! I can't believe how much more powerful Pikachu is. It just keeps getting better!'

Ash's face broke out into a huge grin. Nothing pleased him more than praise for his Pokemon.

At that moment, Brock, Tracey and Dawn ran up to the pair.

'Wow, that was amazing!' Tracey exclaimed. 'You've done a great job with that Gyarados, Misty. It obeys you perfectly!'

Ash wasn't listening.

'I think I should get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy needs to patch him up a little. That was a tough battle.' He grinned at Misty.

'Nurse…Joy…' Brock said in a dreamy voice, staring off into space. Misty laughed.

'Definitely same old Brock!' she giggled as she grabbed him by the ear and towed him after Ash.

Misty had initially been confused by Dawn's strange, unfriendly behavior towards her. She couldn't think of any reason why Dawn seemed so…_angry _with her. They had just met! All her efforts at friendship were swiftly repulsed. But that very evening it had hit Misty like her Starmie's Watergun attack, drenching her with dread.

Over dinner, Ash told Misty one of his many elaborate stories about his adventures. He cracked a lame joke about Team Rocket, and Misty, laughing, turned to Dawn to roll her eyes. However, Dawn wasn't laughing. Unbeknownst to Ash, she was staring at him with a pained, desperate look on her face. Misty's heart stopped when she saw Dawn's look. She knew that expression far too well – because it had been on her own face too many times to count. Dawn's eyes suddenly flashed to Misty's, and they both looked down, flushing.

That night Misty and Dawn barely spoke – not that they had talked much to begin with – and the silence lasted the rest of the visit. Misty tried not to see Dawn as a rival, but she couldn't help remembering all the nice things Ash had said about her during their phone conversations. The girls were polite to each other in company but otherwise avoided each other. Ash sensed the uneasiness between them, but was reluctant to bring it up with either. Tact wasn't his strong point.

Nonetheless, the following three weeks passed much too quickly for Ash. He had never been happier in his life. He trained hard, with the help of Misty and Brock, and had the pleasure of seeing his Pokemon improve. He felt confident about his chances at finally becoming a Pokemon Master – and this time he knew he had put in the work to deserve the title. But that wasn't the only reason he was happy.

He and Misty had been spending every moment together. They still bickered and teased and antagonized each other like always, but when he was with her, Ash felt the strangest liquid sensation in his stomach. Something that had been hidden away very deeply in his heart was being uncovered, and with every second he spent with Misty it grew stronger. Things he had never allowed himself to look at too closely, things he had not even admitted to himself were all flooding up from his subconscious to the surface. Ash didn't know what it meant, but he wasn't looking forward to her leaving to go back to the Gym for a couple of days. As for when the League was over…well, he didn't want to think about it.

Misty was living in the sort of disbelieving, blissfully happy daze that only comes from a dream come true. She couldn't believe how close she and Ash were becoming. They had always been close, but this was definitely different. She tried to stop herself from hoping too desperately. His behavior toward her was definitely on a more than friends level, but that didn't mean they were going to end up together any time soon. Misty struggled to protect her heart, but found herself even more infatuated as Ash made her laugh and showed, in little ways, how much he cared.

Brock was also happy – happy that Ash was finally starting to wake up. He left them alone together a lot, choosing to spend time down in the lab with Professor Oak and Tracey. Which left Dawn.

For Dawn, the three weeks passed in a blur of unhappiness and awkward moments. The first day Ash and Misty had trained together she had been more interested in watching Misty than Ash. Her heart had sunk when she saw just how good Misty was. Not as good as Ash, but certainly good enough to beat Dawn herself.

Dawn tried hanging out in the lab with Brock, but was soon lost in the endless Pokemon talk, and as she didn't really know Tracey, she couldn't help feeling left out.

She ended up wandering around Pallet by herself a lot, telling the others she was using the time to get to know her Pokemon better. Brock knew what was wrong, but for her sake didn't tell Ash, who, as usual, was clueless.

He couldn't understand her behavior. She avoided him like the plague, and when they were together she said little or nothing at all. She had talked so enthusiastically about supporting his training and being his cheerleader, but now she didn't seem to care what happened to him. He tried asking her what was up, but she always brushed him off and disappeared quickly. He was worried about Dawn, but was often too distracted by Misty to even notice she was gone.

Misty slumped on couch, staring blankly at the television screen. Tomorrow was the day she had to go back to the Cerulean City Gym, and she was dreading it. After being with Ash 24/7 for three weeks, she wasn't sure she could live without him. She sighed. That sounded melodramatic, even to herself, but she couldn't help believing it.

The door of the living room opened sharply, slamming back and hitting the wall. Ash burst into the room, Pikachu in tow. Misty, who was miles away, jumped a foot in thr air, squealing and almost falling off the couch.

'Wow Ash, way to make an entrance!' she growled at him, standing up. She fidgeted with her skirt, flushing. She must look like such a fool.

'I didn't know you were in here! I thought you were out with Dawn and my mom!'

Ash defended himself.

Misty composed herself.

'We just got back. Dawn went to take a shower and Mrs. Ketchum went out again. Where's Brock?'

Ash rolled his eyes.

'At Professor Oak's, where else? At this rate he's going to come home floating like his Geodude and roaring like his Steelix!'

Misty giggled. There was an awkward sort of silence as they both realized they were alone. Pikachu looked from his master to Misty, an expectant look on its little furry face.

Ash shuffled and looked down at his feet.

'So...do ya wanna, y'know, go sit outside or something?' he blurted out.

Misty's heart hammered.

'Sure!' she said, a little more eagerly than intended. 'Pikachu, can you keep an eye on Azurill for me?'

'Pikapikachu!' came the reply. Pikachu was grinning as it watched them go. Azurill just looked a bit confused.

Ash held open the back door for her. Misty took little calming breaths as she followed him down the path, and tried very hard not to think too much. He just wants to sit for a while, she said to herself. Nothing else. No need to get yourself worked up. No need to expect anything. We're just going to look at the stars for a while. No big deal. Her heartbeat raced regardless.

Ash's thoughts were equally busy. Why did I suggest this? He wondered to himself. What am I going to say to her? Should I tell her how I feel? I mean it must be pretty obvious to her that we're more than friends…I've been making that pretty clear…should I just do it? Should I just kiss her? I _want _to but…but what if I've been wrong? What if she just sees me as a friend? That would totally screw things up…Ash silently wrestled with doubt.

Ash had stopped beside a swinging chair at the bottom of the yard. He sat down, and patted the space next to him. If this is it, I'll never accuse Ash of being unromantic again, Misty thought wildly.

It was a beautiful night. The stars glinted in the velvet sky, the moonlight tingeing the flowers and grass with silver. The lights from the house seemed very far away.

They rocked back in silence for a minute, their arms not touching. Misty began to think she had imagined everything. He must see me as a sister or something, she thought dully. I've probably been making a fool out of myself. He's probably going to tell me he's sorry for leading me on. Her chest began to ache.

Ash swallowed nervously and opened his mouth. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he had to say _something. _He had to know if she felt the same way, or even close.

'Misty' he was going to begin, but all that came out was a sort of strangled 'Erk!'

Ash coughed and blushed. Misty stared at him openmouthed, before breaking into delicious giggles.

Ash couldn't help it. He laughed too.

'Real smooth, huh?' he said, grinning.

'You always were a ladies man, Ash Ketchum.' Misty teased.

Ash laughed even more at this. Then, reaching over, he gently took her hand in his. Misty's giggles died away, and she looked at him seriously. His hand felt warm and rough, but she couldn't get enough of the feel of his skin on hers. Her whole body was tense with anticipation.

Ash didn't know how to begin. He looked into her eyes, which were filled with trust and warmth, and willed himself to find the right words. He squeezed her hand. Misty held her breath.

'Misty, I've been happier these last three weeks than I have ever been in my life. I want to tell you how much I missed you when we were apart, and -ʼ

'Ash! Yoohoo! Where are you?' came a yell from up by the house.

Ash and Misty both winced, the perfect moment shattering into a million pieces. Ash suppressed a growl as disappointment and frustration coursed through his veins.

'Coming, Mom!' he bellowed, gritting his teeth together to stop himself from snapping.

He turned back to Misty. Her face had dropped like a stone.

'Sorry about that.' Ash muttered as he looked down, embarrassed. 'We better go back in case she sends Mr. Mime out to look for us. _That _would be a disaster.' Ash looked back up at Misty and smiled ruefully.

Misty smiled weakly as Ash helped her up. She felt a little unsteady on her feet. Her mind was in a whirl as she followed him back up to the house. Had he been about to say what she thought he was? Just the idea made her pulse race. She repressed a grunt of aggravation. She couldn't bear the suspense.

Ash felt six human and eight Pokemon eyes bore into him as he stood back to let Misty in through the back door first.

'Oh! Misty dear! I thought you were upstairs!' Ash's mom flushed and looked uncomfortable. Mr. Mime was fussing over the dusty footprints they had both left by the back door. Misty shuffled, embarrassed. Luckily Azurill chose that moment to chirp in delight and leap up into Misty's arms.

Dawn was sitting on the couch beside Brock, staring down at her hands, Piplup perched beside her. Dawn risked one peek at Ash. She was surprised to see he looked frustrated and annoyed. Misty just looked upset. Her eyes dropped down to her hands again as her thoughts raced. Maybe they had an argument? Maybe Ash had decided he didn't want Misty and when he told her Misty had gotten really upset and started crying and now Ash was just so fed up with her that he didn't even want to be her friend any more and –

Dawn's train of thought was interrupted when Misty quietly said she needed to pack her things, and bid them all goodnight. Ash and Brock soon followed suit.

Ash said nothing the rest of the evening. Brock wanted to ask him what had happened, but something in Ash's face made him worry he would blow up big time if bothered right now.

That night Misty replayed over and over the words Ash had managed to say to her before he had been cut off. She would have given anything to hear what was coming next. Everything pointed towards her wildest dreams, but she couldn't stop worrying that she was reading everything wrong. Misty knew she would be devastated if things didn't work out now, but how could she prevent it? I'm already in way over my head, she thought grimly. I was in over my head from the moment I met him. She shut her eyes, willing sleep to come. The sooner she left, the sooner she could come back, and together they would find another perfect moment to finish what they had begun.

Ash stared moodily out at the moon, his temper dangerously close to the surface. She had been so near, so close…he shut his mouth to stop a groan of frustration escaping. He had almost told her. Told her that he was head over heels in love with her. That he had always been in love with her, and how he couldn't picture his life without her now. He knew that, at least. And tomorrow she was leaving.

'Pikapi?'a sleepy voice came from behind him.

Ash turned as Pikachu leapt onto his lap. He hugged his best friend tightly. Pikachu looked up at him with sympathetic eyes.

'Pika pika Pikachu-pi? It asked quietly.

Ash sighed.

'Yeah, this is about Misty. I tried to tell her how much I care, but we got…interrupted.' His temper flared when he remembered the incident.

'Pikachu Pika pi pika.' was the reply as the mouse patted his hand.

Ash stroked the top of Pikachu's head absently. Pikachu was right. There was no need to get so stressed over this. After all, she would be back soon, he reasoned. A couple more days, and he would have her back. And this time, he thought, he would never let her go.

'Pi pi pika-chu pikachu-pi pikachu.' Pikachu remarked conversationally.

Ash froze.

'What do you mean, you always knew about me and Misty?' he gasped.

'Chu Pika.' We all knew.

Ash gaped. His Pokemon understood him better than he understood himself. He felt overwhelmed.

'You're a real pal Pikachu!' Ash choked. Pikachu grinned.

'Pika!' it replied happily. 'Pika pika.' It said more thoughtfully, pointing at the sleeping Brock.

Ash laughed shakily.

'So basically everyone knew but me, right?'

Pikachu giggled and nodded.

Ash sighed. He surprised himself sometimes. He got up and carried Pikachu back over to his bed, and the two snuggled down together and fell asleep.

*****

Misty looked back over Pallet town and sighed. She had a long and lonely bike ride before she reached home. It would seem even longer because she knew that every moment that passed she would wish he was still with her.

*****

'Well, there it is! We're finally here!

Ash, Dawn and Brock looked down at the huge stadium atop Indigo Plateau. Ash felt a flutter of nerves as he pictured himself battling in the Indigo Stadium once more. Battling and winning, he thought determinedly.

'Come on, lets go!' Ash cried as he started down the hill towards the stadium.

'Bet you can't beat me, Ash!' Dawn cried as she raced past him.

'Nobody beats a future Pokemon Master!'

The pair raced down the hill. Ash was the victor, but it was a close call.

'Told – ya!' he choked out triumphantly.

Dawn didn't say anything, she just grinned, her eyes dancing.

Ash turned away from her to watch Brock come down the hill at a statelier pace. Something about Dawn had been bothering him ever since they had left Pallet. For one, she had gone right back to her normal loud, confident self the second they had gone on the road again. But it was more than that. Occasionally Ash felt a strange, lingering discomfort in her presence, especially at times like these. He just couldn't seem to pin down where the feeling came from.

Brock soon caught up with them.

'Dawn, are you trying to kill Ash before his first match or what?'

Dawn giggled.

'Nah, just handicap him so his opponent had a chance!'

Ash laughed with them, trying to forget the strange feeling. This was just his friend Dawn, after all! He put the matter out of his head as they made their way to the stadium.

The trio was very busy for the rest of the day. Ash got registered for the competition, flashing his oldest eight badges with pride. He was to battle on the Rock Field first, but his first opponent certainly didn't look too threatening – a girl who looked like she would be more at home in a playground than the Pokemon league. Ash was already doing some serious thinking about which of his Pokemon to use in his first battle. He would have to go talk to Professor Oak. He wanted to make his first victory an impressive one. Ash's heart skipped a beat. She was arriving tomorrow. It had only been a week, but it was a week too long, Ash decided.

'Thundershock, Pikachu!'

'Pika CHUUUUUUU!' The force of the electric attack sent the Oddish soaring back ten feet, where it slammed into the rocky ground. It didn't get up again.

'Oddish is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!'

'Ash Ketchum, the Trainer from Pallet Town and an Orange League Champion, has just won a decisive first victory here on the Rock field without even changing Pokemon! Ketchum's next opponent better look out for that supercharged Pikachu!' the announcer boomed.

Ash grinned. 'Great job Pikachu!' he cried as the little mouse Pokemon leapt into his arms. Ash laughed out loud. Adrenaline was already shooting through his veins, his confidence swelling.

Then he looked up to the stands. Dawn and Brock were there, cheering him loudly. But the third person, the person he was so anxious to see, was missing.

Where was Misty?

At first he had assumed that she had gotten delayed and spent the evening expecting her to arrive any minute. When she never showed, he began to get worried. The next morning he called the Cerulean City Gym, but he only got the answering service, which said the Gym was closed for the Pokemon League. He tried his Mom and Professor Oak's laboratory, but no answer at either – both were making their way to the Indigo Stadium to see his next matches. Ash was battling on the Water field today and really wanted her to be there to see it. He knew how much Misty loved Water Pokemon.

Ash wandered around the League Village, his thoughts elsewhere. He had already decided which Pokemon to use, and his battle was not until the afternoon, so he was at a loose end until then.

He found a bench in a quiet corner, and tried to focus on his upcoming match. But Misty wouldn't stay out of his thoughts. What was keeping her? He thought anxiously. He started worrying that she had gotten lost or hurt along the way, and had almost made his mind up to go search for her himself when suddenly a thought hit him like Donphan's Tackle Attack.

Maybe…maybe she wasn't coming at all.

No, Ash thought desperately. She would have called, or told him before she left…

Maybe you scared her off, came the voice in his head.

No, no, no! Ash shook his head violently, and pictured the look in her eyes as he had taken her hand. The memory of her touch made him feel a little lightheaded.

He wasn't going to believe that. She had promised. She would be here.

He jumped up from the bench and ran towards the lodgings he shared with Dawn and Brock. He didn't need to be alone right now.

'Totodile, Skull Bash Attack!' Ash yelled.

Totodile shot forward, hitting the Seaking just below its horn.

'Sea!' it grunted as it was thrown back. It landed with a splash in the water, out cold.

'Seaking is unable to battle. Totodile is the winner!'

'We did it!' Ash whooped as the little Water Pokemon scampered over to him. He glanced up into the packed and cheering stands, looking for his friends. His heart stopped as he realized there were more than two figures there. His face fell when he saw it was his mother, Tracey and Professor Oak.

I won't believe it, Ash thought, as he gritted his teeth. I'll win every battle for her, even if she's not here to see it!

The next morning, Ash and Pikachu were making their way back to the lodgings. Ash patted his stomach.

'Wow, all this free food is amazing, isn't it Pikachu?'

'Pika!' cried the Pokemon from its spot on Ash's head.

Ash's mind wandered to his upcoming battle, scheduled to begin in a couple of hours.

'My first battle on the Grass Field was a tough one' Ash reminisced to Pikachu, remembering how close he had come to loosing. 'It all came down to which Pokemon I chose.'

He thought over the Pokemon he had selected this time around. Had he made the right choices? Well, it worked last time, he thought grimly.

'Ash! ASH!' came a voice behind him. Ash's heart leapt, and he spun around, scanning the crowd behind him. Could it be…?

Dawn burst out from behind a group of people clustered around a Clefable.

Ash's shoulders sagged with disappointment, but he forced a smile for his friend.

Dawn ran up to him, grinning.

'I've been looking for you everywhere! Have you been stuffing your face all this time?'

Ash laughed.

'Maybe! What's it to you?' he retaliated.

Dawn sighed theatrically and grabbed his arm, dragging him in the direction of the little house that was his home for the duration of the competition, almost knocking Pikachu off his shoulder.

'You need to come home now.'

'What? Why?' said Ash, confused.

'You just do!' she insisted.

Realization hit Ash like lightening, and suddenly he leapt away from Dawn, racing up the hill towards the cabin.

He laughed out loud as he sprinted towards the door. Wrenching it open, his face was grinning from ear to ear as he stepped inside.

'SURPRISE!' came the yell. Ash almost toppled over backwards in shock.

Brock, Professor Oak, his mother and Tracey stood under a large banner that was emblazoned with 'GOOD LUCK ASH!' in large red letters. But they weren't alone. His oldest friend and rival, Gary Oak, was there along with Max and May – and Drew. Ash gaped when he saw Drew's arm around May. How had he missed that one coming?

It only took Ash a second to realize that this surprise, while being very nice, was not the one he had been expecting. He smiled somewhat painfully.

Dawn peered over his shoulder at the others and laughed.

'I wish I could have seen his face! She squealed.

Ash was soon swept up in the endless well wishes. He was surprised and pleased to see that Gary was out to support him, no less than shocked to see Drew, and more than happy to see May and Max. He managed to forget his disappointment for a while as May told of her adventures in Johto, and of how she had 'run into' Drew there, while Max was bursting with news about how much his own Pokemon journey. So despite everything, Ash found that the next couple of hours passed relatively pain free.

Ash threw himself into his Grass Field battle with a zeal that surprised his supporters. He had quickly discovered that battling was the only thing that took his mind off Misty. He could loose himself in the heat of the battle and the strength of his dream, and ignore the feeling of emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He was fighting for her, though the thought that she wasn't coming just wouldn't leave him alone.

Ash's victory on the Ice Field the next day came just as easily. He blocked out his other emotions and concentrated only on the adrenaline shot from the battle.

Ash was pleased with his Pokemon and with his own performance. May went with him to the Pokemon Center to drop off his Pokeballs, glaring sufficiently at everyone else until they disappeared, leaving just the two of them.

Ash bought them some ice cream and the two old friends sat down for a catch up.

May told the story of how she had run into Drew at a Pokemon Contest, and how they had both happened to be heading to the same city, and somehow in all this they had ended up dating, despite still being rivals. Ash tried to remember to nod frequently but May soon picked up on his inattention.

'…and then I accidentally dropped my head, and do you know, I haven't seen it since!'

'Uh huh, yeah, really…WHAT???'

May grinned.

'So what planet have you been living on lately, Ash? Cause it sure ain't Earth!'

Ash flushed and mumbled something incoherent.

'This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain red haired mermaid, would it now Ash?' May asked slyly.

Ash's head snapped up and he glared at May. To his surprise, she looked sympathetic.

'Brock told me Misty was meant to arrive a couple of days ago. He also told me that you guys had become…closer while you were in Pallet Town.'

Ash ground his teeth together and mentally vowed to beat Brock to a pulp. What he was thinking must have shown on his face because May laughed.

'Don't blame Brock. I noticed you seemed down and threatened to burn his picture of the Neon City Officer Jenny if he didn't tell me what was up. And the reason I wanted to come with you this afternoon was to tell you that she'll be here.'

'How do you know?' Ash shot back, surprised at her earnestness.

May smiled.

'Because when I met Misty it was pretty obvious to me that she was crazy about you. It took you a while to realize it, but I knew you'd figure out eventually that you're crazy about her too.'

Ash slammed his fist down on the table.

'HOW come everyone else knew but me?' he howled, drawing stares from passers-by.

May laughed again.

'Cause you're not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, Ketchum.' She smiled fondly at Ash.

Ash growled, but couldn't help feeling more hopeful at her words.

'She'll be here. Trust me.'

The next day Ash went down to the League Village to fish for the Magikarp that would determine his next opponent, and Tracey offered to go with him. Pikachu opted to stay at home, curling up on Ash's bed for a nap.

'Strange that Misty isn't here yet, isn't it?' Tracey remarked on the walk back.

Ash's stomach curled. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about, given that he was looking down the barrel at two more days without her - and he didn't even have his matches to take his mind off things. He grunted in reply, racking his brains for a way to change the subject.

'It's funny, last time I visited her at the Gym she said how much she was looking forward to coming. Why would she change her mind?'

Ash froze. Visited her at the Gym? Changed her mind? What the heck?

'YOU visited Misty at the Cerulean City Gym?' he asked harshly.

Tracey didn't seem to notice his tone.

'I visit Misty all the time, when it suits Professor Oak for me to leave.' He said cheerfully. 'She's usually so reliable, I just don't understand it!'

Ash ground his teeth together, willing himself not to snap. Jealousy coursed through his veins like fire, his chest tight as he fought the urge to break Tracey's jaw.

'Oh well, I'm sure she has her reasons!' Tracey chattered on. He was admiring the surroundings, and fidgeting with his sketchbook. Ash's fists were balled and he was taking deep breaths.

'Ash, do you mind if I sit here and sketch for a while? I'd love to do one of those mountains…' he mused. He still hadn't noticed Ash's murderous expression.

'Sure, Tracey. No problem.' Ash choked out.

'Ok, see you back at the cabin.' Tracey's pencil was already flying over the paper.

Ash stomped off, steam coming out of his ears. He found himself in a deserted corner of the League village. He could hear the roars from the stadium as he flung himself down on the grass. He lay back and tucked his hands under his head, staring idly up at the clouds as they passed overhead.

This was even worse than thinking she just didn't want to come. I must have made a complete idiot of myself in Pallet Town, he thought dully. All along while I've had been too busy running around Sinnoh, Tracey has been cosying up to her at the Gym. Misty never wanted me, he thought bitterly. All this time it was Tracey. He gritted his teeth, wondering how everyone – himself included – could have been so stupid.

Somehow Ash got through the two days of rest after the fourth round. His Mom and his friends were worried about him. He barely ate or slept, and didn't seem to want to talk to anyone. He took to wandering around with Pikachu, avoiding everyone else. He felt bad, knowing that May and Max and Drew and Gary had come a long way to support him, but he was in no mood to make polite conversation. Behind his back Brock and Delia made frantic attempts to get hold of Misty, but to no avail. She had disappeared.

Dawn had originally tried to put Ash's unsociable behavior down to nerves – not that he had ever lacked in confidence. But as the days slipped past she saw how unhappy he was. She heard the whispers about Misty among Ash's supporters, but no one dared say her name in front of him. Tracey regretted ever mentioning her, not knowing that he had unwittingly made things ten times worse.

Ash was fired up for his fifth round match. Last time he had been knocked out in the fifth round, and he was determined not to let it happen again. His intense desire to win was starting to scare his friends a little, though they suspected correctly the reason for his fervor.

His match was a tough one, but in the end he prevailed, with the help of Charizard. The Fire Pokemon had returned for the League, and was happy to have the chance to atone for its previous behavior.

Ash was truly thrilled at his victory. He was psyched to have conquered the fifth round, and was happy to have his battles back. There was an ongoing debate about which Pokemon he should use in the sixth round, his first full six on six battle. Ash had privately already decided, but enjoyed hearing everyone else's spirited opinions. He was more nervous about the upcoming battle than he had been about any of the previous ones, but he still remained confident he would win. He wasn't about to let both his dreams crumble into dust in the same week.

'Chimchar, Fire Wheel!' Ash cried above the roar of the crowd.

'Chim!' squealed the little monkey as it blasted flames at the Venosaur it was facing.

'Saur!' it bellowed as it got roasted like a giant marshmallow. Its legs trembled before giving way entirely, and it crashed down into the dust.

'Venosaur is unable to battle. The victory goes to Chimchar and Mr. Ash Ketchum!'

Ash's face split into a huge grin. He was in the final four. He felt a little giddy. If only Misty could see me now, he found himself thinking. Then she would want me. He successfully pushed away this angry and depressing thought as the stadium erupted into deafening cheers.

*****

Ash sighed as he stared out onto the lake. The sun had risen completely, and he could feel the warmth of the day's first rays. In just over ten hours, I'll be competing in the final round of the Pokemon League, he thought to himself. The idea didn't scare him. In fact, he couldn't wait. He needed a break from the constant questions zooming around in his head, and he had never been more determined to win.

'Can I join you?' came a quiet voice from behind him.

Ash twisted around to see Dawn standing smiling at him.

'Yeah, sure.' He replied in a falsely cheery voice, though he didn't really feel like talking.

Dawn settled gracefully down on the grass next to him, sitting just a little too close. Ash shifted away automatically to give her some space, completely missing the significance.

They were both silent for a moment.

'Nervous?' asked Dawn in a low voice.

Ash shook his head.

'Nah, not really.' was Ash's only reply. Pikachu, sensing something was up, hopped over to Ash and jumped into his lap.

Dawn stared at the still damp Pikachu, unsure of how to continue.

'Ash, I – I really hope you win tonight.' She began unsteadily.

Ash smiled.

'Thanks, Dawn.' His voice was full of gratitude.

Dawn was desperate.

'Ash, you know you've always been there for me, no matter what. I've had more fun traveling with you then I've ever had in my life.' The words spilled out. She couldn't stop them. 'You're my best friend, and I hate to see you hurting. You deserve better than someone who abandons you when you need them. You need someone who would never let you down. Someone who truly cares about you. Someone like me.'

Dawn bit her tongue suddenly, wishing more than anything that she could yank those last three words back in. She peeped at Ash from under her hair. He was staring at her, his mouth wide open.

Dawn turned purple with embarrassment.

'Uhhh…sorry.' She muttered before leaping up like she'd been stung by a Beedrill and running off before Ash could even think of anything to say.

Ash stared after her rapidly retreating figure, his brain still processing what she had said. He turned to Pikachu, shock written all over his face.

'Does that mean she…_likes _me?' Ash stuttered.

Pikachu looked equally confused.

'Pipika!' I guess so!

Ash turned the matter over in his mind for a couple of seconds before all became clear. This explained everything.

Dawn's strange behavior in Pallet. Dawn's coolness towards Misty. Dawn must have noticed, Ash reasoned. How Dawn had cheered up immediately after Misty had left. The strange discomfort Ash sometimes felt around her – when we were alone together, Ash suddenly realized.

But was Dawn right? Had Misty abandoned him? Or changed her mind, like Tracey suggested? He shook his head. That was one thing Ash had never been able to make sense of. Ash had always believed Misty would never, ever let him down, and deep down inside he still believed it. Even if she had changed her mind about him, he would never have thought she would leave him hanging in the balance like this. It was against her very character. That was why he simply couldn't understand her not turning up. It was so utterly unlike her. He didn't know whether to be angry or depressed or worried. He buried his face in his hands. He just couldn't understand it. WHY had she not come?

One thing's for certain, he thought grimly. Dawn has never been more than a sister to him, and that's never going to change.

The stadium was packed to capacity with roaring fans, the voice of the announcer echoing. Ash gritted his teeth as he focused on his opponent, a tall dark haired man with a sneering face.

'Pidgeot, return!' the trainer called as the out-cold Bird Pokemon disappeared into the Pokeball.

Ash took a deep breath, blood pulsing through his veins. Pikachu was his only remaining Pokemon, but his opponent still had one more. If they won this last battle, he would win the match and the League, and bear the title of Pokemon Master for the rest of his life. The dream he had treasured from childhood would finally come true.

He glanced to the right, at his friends in the stands. They were all there for him, even Dawn. Where are you now, Misty? He thought dully.

'Try this one out for size, Ketchum!' called his opponent as he reached for his last Pokeball.

'Blastoise, go!' he yelled.

The huge Water Pokemon appeared, towering over Pikachu.

Ash groaned. Pikachu was already tired from the last battle. Pikachu might have the type advantage, but one direct hit from Blastoise's water guns and it would be all over. Blastoise's huge rock hard shell would also serve as protection against electric attacks.

Ash gritted his teeth. He had to come up with some sort of strategy – and fast.

'You can do it, Pikachu!' he called.

'Pika!' came the fierce reply.

Ash opened his mouth to give Pikachu its first command.

'Ash! ASH!!! YOU CAN DO IT ASH!!!'

The noise was coming from his left.

Ash looked, and his heart stopped beating.

Misty.

She was here.

She was in the lowest part of the stands, leaning out over the edge and waving her arms around. Ash could see even from where he stood that she was breathing hard, her hair stuck to her damp forehead.

'I LOVE YOU ASH! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN WIN' she yelled breathlessly, leaning out so far towards him that she was in danger of toppling forwards.

Ash's stomach dropped out of his body. Had he just heard…? A jolt of adrenaline shot through his body, his head spinning with giddiness, and for a moment he forgot everything else. His face split into a huge grin. She LOVED him!!!

'Begin!' the referee cried.

Ash's head snapped forwards, his face deadly serious. Nothing was going to stop him from winning now!

'Blastoise, Watergun Attack!' Ash's opponent cried.

'Pikachu, dodge it with Agility!' Ash yelled.

'Pi…Pi…Pi…'

Ash grinned. It was working, just like it had against Misty's Gyarados. Every one of Blastoise's shots missed.

'Alright Pikachu, try Thunder!' Ash shouted.

His rival chuckled.

'Blastoise, Withdraw.' He said casually. Blastoises head and limbs were all safely tucked inside its shell when the Thunder hit.

Pikachu staggered and gasped from the effort.

'Pikachu!' Ash yelled in concern. He gritted his teeth and growled. Pikachu was almost spent. Ash was going to loose! He couldn't loose, not now! He racked his brain desperately for a strategy.

'Blastoise, Hydro Pump!'

Suddenly Ash had a flash of brilliant intuition.

'Pikachu, dodge the attack but aim your Thunderbolt at the water!'

Pikachu summoned its last bit of strength.

Leaping out of the way, it directed the bolt of electricity not at Blastoise but at the jets of water emitting from its cannons.

'Pika CHUUUUUU!!!'

It worked. The water conducted the electricity up and into Blastosie's shell, shocking him from the inside out.

Blastoise crashed to the ground.

Pikachu wobbled dangerously but remained standing, a fierce look on its furry face.

'No!' howled Ash's rival.

'Blastoise is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!'

For a brief few seconds, Ash was completely still, a strange ringing in his ears as he absorbed the outcome of the match. He had won. _He had won. _The noise in the stadium reached its crescendo but Ash couldn't move. Adrenaline was shooting through his veins like fire. All his years of hard work had paid off. He had finally achieved his dream. The knowledge was thrilling.

'Yessssss!' Ash hollered as he punched the air exuberantly. He scooped Pikachu up from the ground and lifted it high in the air, whooping with excitement.

'We did it, Pikachu! We finally did it!' Ash yelled with glee.

All weariness seemed to fall away from the little electric mouse.

'PIKACHU!!!" it squealed, making the peace sign and laughing.

'You're the best Pokemon in the whole world, Pikachu!' Ash gulped, suddenly feeling very emotional.

'Kapika pika chu!' You're the best trainer in the world!

Ash laughed aloud and hugged Pikachu tightly to his chest.

'Mr. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is winner! The determined young trainer has at last attained the rank of Pokemon Master!' the announcer howled.

The crowd was going wild. Ash could see the face of his Mom very clearly, tears streaming as she jumped and screamed with his other friends. Professor Oak, Brock, Gary, Tracey, May, Max, Drew and Dawn. Here, at the very end, they were all here to cheer for him.

Ash turned to see the reaction of the most important person in the world.

Misty had somehow gotten over the huge barrier and was running across the field towards him, her hair streaming out behind her. Her eyes were shining with tears of relief but she was laughing, her face alight with joy.

Pikachu leapt down from Ash, its face satisfied.

Ash swept Misty up into his arms in front of the packed stadium, swinging her round and round, laughing with her.

'You did it Ash! I knew you could do it!' Misty shrieked, her eyes dancing. Ash's heart swelled in his chest. What had he done to deserve such a girl?

He set her feet back on the ground, his face inches from hers. Misty's heart stopped.

'I love you too, Misty!' he whispered, an affectionate smile stretched across his face.

'Pi!' cried Pikachu in relief. Finally!

Tears spilled out from Misty's eyes as she rested her head against Ash's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

'A very impressive victory, Mr. Ketchum.' a quiet voice came from behind Ash. 'I always knew you were destined for great things. Indeed, I have a feeling this is only the beginning.'

Ash looked up to see Mr. Charles Goodshow, the Pokemon League President, standing smiling at him broadly.

Ash sufficiently untangled one of his arms from Misty to shake the old man's hand.

'Thank you, sir.' He said gratefully. Misty flushed crimson, suddenly and painfully aware of the millions of people watching her and Ash embrace. She withdrew her arms from around his neck half reluctantly and half due to acute embarrassment.

Ash slid his arm around her waist in a more socially acceptable expression of affection. Misty's heart wobbled at this simple touch.

'Congratulations, Ash. You will be inducted as a Pokemon Master tomorrow evening at the closing ceremonies.' Mr Goodshow continued. 'However, tonight a ball will held in your honor at the Conference Headquarters here in the village.' He withdrew a large cream envelope from the inside of his jacket. 'I hope to see you there.' He said, smiling warmly at the both of them as he presented the invitation to Ash. Now it was Ash's turn to flush as he shook the President's hand again.

'Thank you, sir.' He stammered again.

Ash turned to Misty as the President walked away.

'Want to come to a ball tonight, Misty?' he whispered. The crowd was still going wild, but neither of them heard a thing.

'I thought you'd never ask, Mr. Pokemon Master!' she grinned up at the love of her life.

'The world's newest Pokemon Master, Mr. Ash Ketchum!' boomed the announcer.

The noise from the crowd swelled. The announcer was still talking at a million miles an hour, rapidly recounting the furious battle. Ash's opponent had long since disappeared, humiliated.

Ash looked round the stadium, his arm still around Misty, as he savored the best moment of his life.

Two hours later, Ash stood impatiently outside the door of the lodgings Misty was now sharing with May, Max and Drew.

'Chill out Ash, she'll out here in just a minute!' said Max exasperatedly, punching Ash on the shoulder.

Ash turned to glare at him. He had gone over a week without seeing Misty's face, and that was way too long. He wouldn't rest until she was in front of him again, real, safe and whole.

The door of the cabin opened. Electricity shot through Ash.

May leaned out of the door.

'Almost ready!' she chirped.

Ash growled. Max laughed at Ash's fierce expression. Ash contemplated sitting on the younger boy's head to dispel some of his nervous energy.

May suddenly twisted around, peering back inside the cabin. A huge smile broke out on her face.

'Max, back inside, now!' she ordered.

Max didn't need telling twice. He and May disappeared back into the cabin, and someone came out of the door alone, shutting it smoothly behind her.

Ash could only gape.

Misty wore a strapless sea green gown, which clung gracefully to her beautiful figure until mid thigh, where it flared out into a long train. Her long hair was loose around her face, the sunset turning each floating tendril to red and gold flames. Atop her head was a little silver tiara, complemented by sparkling diamond earrings. She blushed a deep crimson as Ash stared at her, thrilled and more than a little flustered.

Ash swallowed hard. 'M-Misty…' he stuttered. He gazed at her dazedly. 'You…look…' His head swam as he tried to find a fitting word. 'Unbelievably stunning.' That was true enough. He felt like he had been hit over the head with something hard. She looked too beautiful to be real.

Misty's face lit up with a smile.

'Thank you Ash.' She said quietly.

Ash reached out and took her hand, trying not to stare too much, and the two made their way down the hill towards the village.

Misty felt lighter than air as she walked along, her hand safely in Ash's. Every time she recalled the last week she felt a sort of hysterical disbelief at her ridiculously bad luck, and intense relief that she had made it just in time. The release she felt at being back with Ash was overwhelming. She was busy trying to admire him in his tux without him noticing.

'So, Misty…what…happened?' Ash broke the silence.

Misty looked up at him desperately. She didn't need to ask what he was referring to. Surely he realized just how frantic she had been to be here?

'I have never been more unhappy in my life than I was this last week, when I was trying to get here.' The words spilled out of Misty's mouth. He _had _to understand what had really happened. She couldn't bear for him to think that she had turned up shockingly late on purpose.

Ash was staring down at her, surprise written all over his face – and to her distress, just a little cynical.

'But it's a long story, so I'll save it for afterwards.' Misty said as the Conference Headquarters came into view.

The ball passed in a whirl for Misty and Ash. They had seats at the top table, enjoying enough food to make even Ash happy. Ash was introduced to several other Pokemon Masters, and Misty was delighted when one of them stated he specialized in Water Pokemon. Mr. Goodshow made a speech and said many complimentary things about Ash, causing Ash himself to flush and Misty to beam with pride. Ash was surprised when Mr. Goodshow announced that Ash was the youngest Pokemon Master in Indigo League history. That's pretty cool, he thought to himself, pleased.

The pair joined in with the dancing with spirit. Misty soon discovered that Ash had two left feet, but she laughed as she taught him the steps, ignoring her now bruised toes. Ash winced more than she did when he stepped on her feet and vowed to practice before their next dance together. Ash wondered vaguely when that would be, the word 'wedding' floating detachedly through his head.

It was late when the music faded, but the night wasn't over for either Misty or Ash.

He led her down to the shore of the lake, where he had sat that very morning. Dawn never entered his head as he sprea his coat on the ground for Misty.

The night was warm, and the moon's reflection gleamed on the silver water.

Misty knew their second perfect moment had come.

Ash slipped his fingers through hers.

'Tell me.' He breathed, his mouth close to her ear. The scent of her skin was intoxicating. Misty repressed a shiver as the skin on the back of her neck prickled, and she fought to compose her thoughts.

'When I left Pallet I started out at full speed. I figured the sooner I got home, the sooner I could be back with you again.' She leaned closer to Ash. He could hear her soft intake of breath before she spoke. 'I was going down a hill on that first evening and my thoughts were…elsewhere, and I crashed my bike.' Ash breathed in sharply but didn't interrupt. 'I was fine apart from a lightly sprained ankle, but I had to take my bike to a repair shop. It was pretty messed up. I wasted a whole day in the middle of nowhere waiting for it to be ready, but when I finally started out again my sprain made cycling difficult. I ended up at the Cerulean Gym two days late. The workmen had arrived on schedule but as I wasn't there to direct them, Lily took it into her head that she knew what needed to be done. When I arrived the pool in the battling arena was flooded worse than ever but there was a brand new mural of the Sensational Sisters on the wall.' Misty finished bitterly. Ash's grip tightened in sympathy. 'It was such a hassle to sort out. The repairs took much longer than I had thought they would, but I had to be around to give them the information they needed and to keep the Gym Pokemon out of the way. To make things worse, two Trainers turned up looking for badges, and League rules state I have to accept all challenges. So after the pool had finally been fixed I had to battle twice. I lost both.' She sighed tiredly at the memory. Ash let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

'I was so tired that night I set my alarm clock wrong, so the next morning I left the Gym much later than I had planned. I was trying to catch a train that evening from a different city. I ended up missing the last one by a couple of minutes.' She gritted her teeth in frustration at the memory. 'I had to spend the night in a Pokemon Center. I tried to get hold Mrs. Ketchum so she could tell you why I was late, but of course she wasn't at home, and neither was Professor Oak. I realized too late that I didn't have a number for you at the Pokemon League. I left messages at the Pokemon Center, did you get them?' she questioned suddenly.

Ash shook his head.

'No. Nurse Joy has been pretty busy lately. She must have forgotten.'

Misty sighed.

'You must have wondered where on earth I was.' She murmered.

'I was worried at first, but then I thought you had…changed your mind.' Ash admitted. Misty looked shocked, and then angry.

'Why on earth would I have changed my mind?! Ash Ketchum, if you think I would ever leave you…' she growled.

'I know that now!' Ash laughed, interrupting. 'But finish your story. What happened then?'

'I caught the first train the next morning. I got off at my stop, only to discover my connection had been delayed until the next morning due to track problems.' She shook her head in disbelief. 'I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't believe I could be plagued by _that much _bad luck! I was missing your matches and that thought alone was killing me. But I thought you had gotten my message, so I thought you knew I was on my way.'

Ash shook his head, thinking about how much he would have given a couple of days ago to know she was coming.

'I was plagued with this fear that either you would loose and it would be my fault, or I would miss your last match. The last one almost came true.' She shuddered. 'I got off at the Plateau's train station this evening as your match was starting, and I ran all the way to the stadium. I had to see you. I had to let you see me, so you would know I was there...' Her voice broke. 'I wanted to be here _so badly – _I promised I would be. I couldn't bear you thinking that I had let you down…' she trailed off sadly.

Ash reached out his fingers and turned her face towards him. His heart was racing.

'I knew you would never let me down, Misty.' He breathed. And very gently, he bent his head down and touched his lips to hers. Misty's heart stopped as he drew back an inch to gaze at her. Ash drew in a deep, shuddering breath.

Suddenly he plunged his mouth back down onto hers, his longing for her taking over. Passion had finally shaken loose inside of Ash Ketchum, and he was out of control. His mouth was fierce on hers as he tipped her head back, kissing her more deeply and as if he would never stop.

Misty's insides turned to soup. The rest of the world faded – there was only Ash, and Ash's kisses and Ash's touch. She realized in a detached way that this was at least a million times better than she had ever imagined, but soon forgot to think at all. Her arms snaked round his neck, pulling him even closer.

Ash wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her to him. Misty broke off with a gasp and shivered as his hands found the bare skin of her back. Her fingers wound into his messy, sexy black hair, pulling his head roughly back down to hers.

Their kiss seemed to last forever, their mutual desire and need driving it onwards. What had been buried in Ash for all those years had finally been set free; what Misty had dreamed about for all those years had finally come to pass. It was pure ecstasy for both of them.

All of a sudden Ash broke away, wincing in frustration as he leaned his forehead on Misty's, trying to get himself under control. They were both breathing hard, chests heaving. They looked steadily into each other's eyes for a moment. Misty smiled shakily. Then they both flushed deeply, silently considering what could have just happened.

Ash kissed her very gently and tenderly before wrapping her up in a bear hug.

'I love you Misty Waterflower.'

'I love you too, Ash Ketchum.'

There was silence for a moment, before Ash told Misty that he had always loved her; he had just been too blind to see it. Misty told Ash that she had always loved him but long thought it was hopeless. Many things became clear that night. There they sat, talking and laughing together about their misunderstood past until the eastern sky lightened and a new day together began.

Ash couldn't take his eyes off her.

He had always found her anger intriguing, but now that he saw it up close - when it wasn't directed at him – it was downright fascinating.

Her eyes blazed like blue fire, and her hair seemed to bristle with electric indignation.

'No,' she snapped at the screen. 'I've done my time at the Gym, and now it's your turn…' Ash knew what the conversation was about so he didn't concern himself with the details. He was too busy looking at her. 'No, two is the limit, he can't afford to take any more time off…'

He vaguely registered a high pitched wail coming from the person on the screen, but he didn't bother to find out which Sensational Sister was responsible.

'No, I don't want to see the Gym sold! But I'm the youngest, and I've been doing all the work. You were the ones who made the decision to keep the Gym after Mom and Dad died, so you should be the ones to take care of it.'

Ash marveled at the way her silky skin reddened so delicately when she was angry.

She's like a beautiful, fierce, wild animal, he thought dreamily. And I'm the only one who can tame her.

'Ok,' she was saying, the tension and irritation draining out of her voice as her face cleared. 'Ok. Thank you. You'll never know how much this means to me. I'll be home soon, Daisy.'

She replaced the phone on the headset and turned to face him.

'Done!' she squealed excitedly. Ash grinned at her.

'Yes!' he shouted, sweeping her into his arms. 'You're free to be all mine!'

No one had been surprised when Misty and Ash had slept very, very late that morning. May swore it was 5am by the time Misty had crept back into the cabin. However, it came as a surprise to everyone but Misty when Ash asked Dawn to go for a walk with him that afternoon.

Dawn had been unable to sleep the night before. The spectacle in the stadium had put her every cherished hope to death. She was thrilled that Ash had won, of course, but…she couldn't look him in the face. She bitterly regretted being so foolish as to tell him how she felt. She had thought that back in Pallet something bad had happened between Ash and Misty…but now she realized it had been the exact opposite.

Dawn really, _really _didn't want to be alone with Ash, but she didn't see any way to refuse his suggestion. She couldn't help seeing the little private, loving smile Misty and Ash exchanged when she and Ash left. Dawn felt like throwing up.

Ash didn't say anything as they left the restaurant. Dawn wished a hole would appear and swallow her up. Was he trying to humiliate her? The silence between them grew as they reached the outskirts of the League village.

Ash led the way to a bench hidden in a secluded corner under a large tree. Dawn contemplated running away and disappearing before he could ever catch her. No, she thought to herself, gulping down her fear. You will face this with as much grace and dignity as you can muster. You will not be a coward.

Ash plopped himself down on the bench and Dawn tentatively followed suit.

Ash looked down at his hands for a second, not meeting her eyes. Dawn felt tears come to her eyes but fiercely bit them back.

He finally raised his head and looked her in the eyes. She gazed back as steadily as she could, trying to keep her face blank.

'Dawn, I am so sorry.' His voice was full of heartfelt regret and sorrow – and pity.

It was then that Dawn lost her temper.

'You're SORRY?' she spat, her voice rising. 'Is that the BEST you can do? Well, Ash Ketchum, what are you sorry for??? Are you sorry that I was stupid enough to let myself fall in love with you? Are you sorry that I was even stupider than that and actually TOLD you how I feel?' All the angry, bitter feelings she had kept inside suddenly came flowing out in a poisonous torrent. 'Or are you just sorry that you ever met me? Sorry that you wasted time with me when you could have spent time with your precious, perfect _Misty _-'

She had crossed the line.

'Don't talk about Misty like that.' He interrupted in a commanding voice.

Dawn's eyebrows shot up, and she momentarily forgot her anger, astonished. She had never heard Ash use a tone like that.

Her surprise must have been evident. Ash signed.

'I don't want you to get angry, Dawn. I asked you to come out here with me so I could try and explain. Please just hear me out.' Dawn's anger faded, her heart beating a little faster as he gazed at her imploringly. She willed herself to get a grip and nodded.

Ash sighed again.

'The truth is, long before I met you I was in love with Misty. There has never been anyone else but her, but I didn't understand or even recognize my own feelings.'

Dawn felt her heart shatter. WHY was he telling her this?

Ash continued to look her full in the face

'I want to say that I am sorry if I had ever led you on, or made you believe that we were more than just friends, or even hinted that I wanted us to be more than friends. I also want you to know that I have loved traveling with you, and I will never regret the time we have spent together. You are one of the best friends I have, Dawn, like a sister.' He sighed. 'I know that's not what you want to hear, but that's all I can offer you.'

Dawn stopped listening halfway through his little speech.

'What do you mean "I have loved traveling with you"'? Do you mean we're not going to be together any more?' She couldn't keep the heartbreak out of her voice.

Ash looked at her desperately.

'No, I don't mean that. Ultimately, that will be your decision. But it's not going to be that simple.' Ash smiled crookedly. 'Brock's leaving for Scissor Street…and I'm going with Misty to Cerulean City. Her sisters have agreed to take over the Gym in two weeks time. After that, she's coming with me to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier so I can get some extra practice, and then we're heading for the Master League.' Ash held his breath, not sure what sort of response to expect.

Dawn, however, just looked puzzled.

'The what league?'

Ash smiled again.

'The Master League. It's a League held once every two years in Hoenn. You don't have to earn badges to enter, but you do have to be a Pokemon Master. The League itself is set up kinda like the Indigo League, but there's a catch – the winner has to battle the previous year's winner, who is known as a Master Champion and universally regarded as the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world. If the challenger wins, he takes up that title and has to defend it the next year.'

Ash's eyes shone as he spoke. Dawn's heart ached. This is what she loved about Ash – his fire and drive and passion.

Suddenly Dawn froze.

Misty was giving up her Gym Leader status to be with Ash. She was coming back to travel with him.

It really was all over.

She stifled a moan of agony. Ash's eyes flashed back to her face, concerned. The tears that she had so strictly forced back were threatening to overwhelm her. She gritted her teeth and tried to smile.

'I think you know it would be impossible for me to stay with you.' She said shrilly. 'But I wish you and Misty all the best. I can see you really love each other. Anyways, I think I have to go now.'

She jumped up hurriedly as the tears began to fall. She tried to brush them away but Ash saw.

'Hey – Dawn, wait, come back, don't cry…' Ash trailed off helplessly as she sprinted away.

He jumped up to go after her, when suddenly it occurred to him that there was nothing he could say that would comfort her. He winced, wishing there was some way he could clear this mess up. I never saw us as any more than friends, but that doesn't change the way she sees me, he thought sadly. His chest ached as he remembered the crushed look on her face. He hated hurting her so much.

Ash got up and slowly made his way back to his cabin. Misty, who had been watching for him with Pikachu, ran out the door when she saw he was alone.

Ash's heart did an involuntary leap when he saw her.

'How did it go?' she asked breathlessly.

'Not good. But you were right. She's not coming with us.'

Misty shook her head sadly, her face unhappy.

'I wish there was something I could do, but I know she must hate me. But if anyone can sympathize, it's me!'

Ash looked puzzled.

'How???'

Misty smiled sadly.

'Because I know how it feels to be in love with you.'

Dawn ran blindly, the tears streaming down her face in painful torrents. This can't be happening, she thought wildly. My life can't be over already.

She flung herself down at the foot of a large tree, near the lake where she had sat with him only yesterday morning.

Dawn sobbed for she didn't know how long. She felt like her heart was being ripped to shreds. She wished for nothing more than to be able to go back to the day she had first acknowledged feelings for Ash in herself. The she would have been able to save herself all this pain and humiliation.

'Dawn? Are…are you ok?' an uncertain voice came from above her.

Dawn froze.

It couldn't be.

Not him.

Not _now._

She tentatively raised her head, peeping out from under her tear-tipped eyelashes. Her worst fears were instantly confirmed.

Paul.

She was about to hotly order him to leave, when she noticed his expression.

His usual haughtily arrogant sneer was nowhere to be seen. Instead, his face was filled with apprehension and real concern.

She stared up at him in shock for a second, before it suddenly occurred to her what she must look like. She hastily began trying to wipe the inky trails of mascara off her cheeks.

'I'm fine' she mumbled, looking down, her voice thick and hoarse. Go away, she willed him silently. I've had enough humiliation for one day.

He sat down beside her.

'You don't look fine.' He stated softly, not a hint of sarcasm or contempt in his voice.

Dawn couldn't help herself. She stared back at him, her mouth hanging open. Why does he care, she found herself wondering.

Paul looked at her, his black eyes intense. Dawn found herself noticing in a distracted way how soft his mouth looked, now that it wasn't twisted into its usual scowl. She felt that same strange sensation, pulling her towards him, that she experienced every time they met. Somewhere deep inside her, fascination stirred.

'Why don't you tell me?' he asked.

And, to the utter amazement of both, Dawn did just that.

That night Ash Ketchum was finally made a Pokemon Master. He stood atop the first place podium, waving up at the screaming crowds and trying to capture every moment in his memory forever. He was presented with a huge shiny trophy, a first place medal, and a special badge inscribed with the words 'Pokemon Master' in gold. Ash knew this was his ticket to the Master League. Pikachu sat on top of Ash's head and waved to its adoring audience and enjoying every moment of attention.

He couldn't see Misty or his Mom or his other friends for the flashing of millions of cameras, but knowing they were there made this moment just perfect. I must be the luckiest guy in the world, Ash thought happily. Cause life just keeps getting better!

The next morning Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Tracey, Professor Oak and Delia waved as May, Drew, Max and Gary set off down the hill. Ash sighed as he watched them go.

'It was really great to see them all. It really was flattering that they all turned up to see my battles.' Ash joked.

'Not that you repaid them very well. Bit antisocial this week, weren't you Ash?' Tracey said slyly.

Ash laughed a little awkwardly and flushed. All his ill will towards Tracey had vanished now that he had seen how pointless it was. Misty was all his for good. But he definitely felt a little guilty about how he had treated such awesome friends. He was glad that no one here knew about the message he had asked May to pass on, saying that he was sorry for being a jerk and expressing how much he appreciated them all coming to support him.

Delia looked at her watch.

'How about we all go and get packed up, and meet in the Village for lunch in about an hour?' she suggested.

Everyone agreed, but when Misty veered off to head for her own cabin, she was surprised when Dawn offered to come too.

'I've already packed, can I come keep you company?' she asked almost pleadingly.

'Uhh…sure! Misty replied, more than a little surprised.

They walked back to the cabin in silence. Dawn perched on the end of May's old bed as Misty began fumbling with her things.

'Misty, I'm sure you've guessed I didn't come here to make small talk.'

Misty turned to look at the younger girl but didn't say anything.

Dawn sighed.

'I came to apologize.'

Misty was taken aback. She left her stuff strewn on the floor and settled on the bed opposite Dawn.

'What do you need to apologize for, Dawn?' she asked carefully.

Dawn sighed again, looking uncomfortable and distinctly ashamed.

'I...disliked you. A lot. But it really had nothing to do with you at all. It was over Ash. You know that already.' Dawn looked unhappy as she glanced up from her hands at Misty. 'I thought I was in love with Ash, and I was so jealous when I saw you loved him too – but even more so when I saw he loved you back. I'm sorry. I've been horrible to you. I really admire you as a Trainer, but I would love it if we could be friends.'

'Of course we can be friends!' Misty exclaimed, relieved to have the air clear between them. It's easy to be forgiving now that I have him forever, she thought wryly. 'I'm sorry if I did anything to make you jealous, or rubbed the fact that I had Ash in your face. I didn't mean to, honestly.' A worried frown creased Misty's face.

Dawn laughed.

'I think that's why I felt so bad. You were always so nice to me, even when I was horrible to you!'

Misty smiled. There was a moment of silence.

'Dawn…if you don't mind me asking…you said you thought you were in love with Ash. As in, past tense. What's made you change your mind?'

'I…I didn't change my mind. I realized that I've never been in love with Ash – I just sort of convinced myself I was. Because we were together so much, and we're good friends, it just sort of seemed like a good idea.' She finished lamely.

However, Misty was nodding. But she still looked a little confused.

'But...but what _made _you realize that you'd never loved him?

Dawn smiled slyly.

'You'll see. But I have to go now. As a matter of fact, I have to make a phone call before our lunch date!'

Misty looked uncertain, but then laughed.

'I guess I'll have to wait, then!' She smiled affectionately down at Dawn. She really was a nice girl.

Dawn smiled back.

'Thanks, Misty. Thanks for everything.'

The two girls hugged quickly before Dawn disappeared with a wave. Misty stared after her before turning back to her things, wondering just what sort of surprise they were in for at lunch.

The League Village was quieting down as the League drew to a close, but Ash still got recognized wherever he went. He was constantly bombarded with requests for autographs and pictures, but to his (and Misty's) relief, all the girls respected that he was a taken man, having seen the show after the final battle. Misty got plenty of envious glances, even jealous glares – especially when Ash's fans saw his hand clasped firmly around hers.

'Where's Dawn?' Brock questioned as they slid into a large booth in a restaurant.

'Dunno.' Ash shrugged. 'She came back to the cabin after hanging out with Misty, only to disappear again.'

'So, Ash,' Professor Oak questioned. 'What's your plan now? Where are you headed next?'

Ash reddened slightly, and his heart flipped.

'Well, I'm heading back to Cerulean for two weeks to help Misty until her sisters come back. After that, I thought I would head to Sinnoh and try to conquer the Battle Frontier.' Ash shrugged. 'It's almost two years until the next Master League, and I figured that was the best way to stay in training.'

Professor Oak nodded his approval.

'That's a wise decision, Ash. A little more experience would go a long way at the Master League.'

Dawn chose this moment to burst into the dining room. She spotted their table and ran over.

'Sorry I'm later. Er…I should probably tell you, I've invited someone to join us for lunch.' She flushed crimson.

'Who?!'

At that moment, Paul strode into the restaurant. Spying Dawn, he smiled and came over.

'Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the restaurant.'

Ash and Brock stared at Paul in horror. Misty glared – Ash had told her the stories when they were back in Pallet. Tracey, Professor Oak and Delia smiled at him, Ash's intense rivalry with the Trainer unknown to them.

'Ash, Brock.' Paul nodded at them.

'Paul, this is Professor Oak, his assistant Tracey, Ash's girlfriend Misty and his Mom, Delia.' Dawn introduced.

Paul did a double take on the word 'girlfriend' but otherwise greeted everyone politely.

Ash didn't say anything, but went red as Dawn and Paul sat down.

The meal was a quiet one. Misty saw Ash was upset but didn't bother him, not wanting to set him off when he was already on the boil.

When they were almost done, Dawn said shyly 'I guess I have an announcement to make.' She cleared her throat. All eyes were on her.

'I'm going to traveling with Paul in Johto.' She said abruptly, blushing furiously.

Ash turned even redder.

'You're traveling with HIM?!' Ash yelled. Other diners stared. Misty suppressed a giggle as Ash and Dawn jumped into a loud and heated argument, Ash insisting that she wasn't going, Dawn declaring that he couldn't stop her. Paul, Tracey, Delia and Professor Oak looked on in astonishment. Ash would be some father one day, Misty realized. The thought made her dizzy.

*****

A year and a half later:

The sun was already shining when Misty woke with a start. She shot up in bed, panicking. Looking frantically at the clock, she sighed and fell back onto her pillow in relief. She had dreamt that she overslept and missed her own wedding, so Ash married Mr. Mime instead.

'Weird!' muttered Misty to herself.

Her heart started thumping as she thought about the day ahead.

I'm getting married to Ash Ketchum today, she thought to herself giddily. Tonight I'll be Misty Ketchum. Her stomach trembled when she thought about tonight.

Misty groaned and sat up again. She definitely wasn't going to get any more sleep this morning. Not that I'm going to get much tonight, she thought, giggling to herself as she climbed out of Ash's bed.

The house was pretty crowded. Misty stepped over her Violet and Lily's empty beds as she made for the door. May was sharing the guest room with Daisy, while the men were forced to kip on the couches in the living room. Dawn and Paul were arriving today, to Ash's disapproval. Ash himself had stayed with Tracey and Gary at Professor Oak's last night. Delia had been determined he wasn't going to get a glimpse of Misty before the wedding.

Misty was greeted by a chorus of 'good morning' as she entered the kitchen. She was the last one up. Everyone kept grinning at her as she settled at the table with some coffee, but she avoided their eyes. You would think they would have gotten over it by now, she thought irritably.

Daisy suddenly stood up.

'All you guys need to, like, leave. Now.' She announced, looking at the men.

'Why?' said Drew boldly. Brock stared at Daisy, his mouth hanging open. Misty snorted into her coffee when she saw his face.

'Because we, like, need to make Misty look beautiful!' Violet chimed in.

'Yeah, cause our baby sister is getting married before us!' Lily added mournfully.

'Daisy's right.' Delia joined in unexpectedly. 'It's going to be pretty crazy around here today. Why don't you head over to Professor Oak's? All your clothes for the wedding are already there. And do try to calm Ash down for me. He's probably having a little breakdown right now.' She said matter-of-factly. Misty giggled. That sounded like her husband-to-be, all right. Whoa, husband! She still hadn't gotten used to the idea of being Ash's _wife._

The boys grumbled but they dutifully trooped upstairs to get dressed.

Misty's sisters turned on her.

'Shower in five minutes.' Violet ordered.

Misty tried to protest as May and Dawn giggled but Daisy cut her off.

'We want you to look your best Misty, so you'll have to, like, do as you're told today!

'We'll make Ash stare at you like he never has before!' Violet added slyly.

Misty felt a little dazed. Ashhhhhhh, she thought to herself dreamily. Her sisters took advantage of her absent moment and dragged her upstairs.

Dawn and May looked at each other and giggled again.

The weather was absolutely perfect – sunshine with a gentle breeze. Ash leaned out of Professor Oak's back door, looking out at where the wedding was to be held.

There were rows of white chairs, trimmed with flowers - not many, as the wedding was a small one. A white arch laden with flowers stood at the end of the aisle. Mrs. Ketchum had been looking after Professor Oak's yard, so all the flowerbeds were in full bloom. White lanterns hung in the flowering cherry blossom trees, pink petals scattered all over the lawn. A long buffet table, a dancing area and tables and chairs stood in the far corner of the garden.

Breathe, Ash told himself. Everything is going to be fine. Misty will be with you soon. Just the thought of his fiancée sent Ash's heart race.

Today I'm marrying Misty Waterflower, he mused reflectively. He could hardly believe it. He thought back to the day long ago when he had arrived on Trovita Island to earn a badge to get into the Orange League. Rudy, the Gym Leader, had fallen for Misty instantly. But she had chosen to stay with he, Ash, rather than be pampered by Rudy for the rest of her life. Rudy had told Ash how lucky he was. Ash hadn't understood at the time. Today, however, it was clear as crystal.

Ash jumped when he heard the voices of his friends somewhere behind him. He sighed. Time to face the music.

Ash stood beneath the white arch of flowers, Brock by his side as best man, Pikachu and Azurill at his feet. He was trying very hard not to loose it completely.

Ash's body began to tingle with anticipation as the wedding march began.

Misty's three sisters walked one by one up the petal strewn aisle, clad in simple knee length cerulean gowns. Ash stared past them impatiently.

When he first caught sight of Misty, Ash thought he was dreaming. No woman _that _beautiful would ever marry me, he thought wildly.

Misty was clad in pure white, her fiery hair in a cloud of curls underneath a simple white veil. She clutched a bunch of trailing spring flowers. Her face was glowing with joy, her cheeks faintly flushed and her eyes sparkling as she smiled and smiled at Ash.

Ash felt his mouth drop open as he gazed at her. The rest of the world went quiet.

My angel, thought Ash to himself.

Somehow he managed to smile back at her as she handed her bouquet to Daisy and took up her place in front of him.

'Misty…' he whispered. She flushed deeply as she glanced up at him shyly. Ash dragged his eyes away from her face to look at Professor Oak, who was performing the service.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…'

Ash forced himself to concentrate as he said the words that bound he and Misty together forever in love. Adrenaline was shooting through his veins. He frequently reminded himself of all the people watching – all the people he really cared about, here to see him marry the person he loved most in the world – to stop himself from grabbing her there and then.

'And now, the rings?' he heard Professor Oak say.

Pikachu hopped forward, looking very smart in a white tux and the matching top hat it had insisted upon having. It drew out Misty's simple gold band with a flourish.

At the same time, Azurill scampered towards Misty, bearing the matching ring with pride.

Ash's heart beat faster as she slid the ring onto his finger. He heard Misty giggle very quietly as he clumsily pushed the ring onto her slim white hand. He heard her breath come a little fast.

'And now you may kiss the bride!'

'Finally!' Ash muttered so that only Misty could hear. Her second giggle was quickly silenced as her new husband sealed their love with a passionate kiss.

*****

Ash lay sprawled on his back, staring up at the hotel room ceiling with wide, wild eyes. He was breathing hard, his chest moving rapidly up and down. Misty lay just inches away from him, one hand still twisted into his hair, panting like she had just won a sprint.

'Uhhhh…' Ash stuttered, trying and failing to recollect his thoughts. '…wow.' His skin was on fire, the electricity still coursing through his veins, more violent and more overwhelming that any of Pikachu's Thundershocks.

'Yeah!' said Misty faintly. Her body gave an involuntary shudder as she vividly recalled what had just passed between them.

'That was…'

'…heaven.' Misty finished for him. She took a deep, shuddering breath, feeling her skin tingle.

Ash groaned.

'I can't believe it!' he said, frustrated.

Misty turned to look at him, alarmed by his tone of voice.

'What?' she asked, suddenly worried.

Ash twisted, leaning on his elbow so he could look down into her beautiful face. His hunger for her stirred instantly.

'We were 'just friends' for so many years…and all this time, _that's _what I've been missing?' he growled passionately.

Misty grinned up at him mischievously. His face was very close to hers. Her stomach clenched in anticipation.

'Well…' she said flirtatiously 'we've got the rest of our lives to make up for lost time…' the invitation was heavy in her voice.

Ash's lips were an inch from hers.

'Never mind the rest of our lives…how about the rest of tonight?' His hand slid round her waist. Fireworks exploded in the pit of her stomach.

'Anytime is good for me, really' she replied, her voice unnaturally high, utterly distracted by his touch.

'Good.' Ash breathed.

Misty could feel him smiling as he kissed her.

This story is obviously my idea of how they could round up the Diamond and Pearl series, and includes ideas for another series (the Master League…entirely my own idea). It's probably worth mentioning that I have only ever seen the first two seasons of Pokemon so contests/May/Drew/Dawn/Paul/what Ash has been doing are unknown to me! So please don't get mad if I've messed something up or misrepresented your favorite character. I decided to use Dawn as the antagonist because most AAMRN that I have read use May, and because Misty and Dawn haven't met yet in the anime.

It states in the first series that the winner of the Indigo League takes the title of Pokemon Master – later episodes might contradict this but I chose to take it at face value.

This is my first ever fanfic and I am really proud of it. So don't hate. Comments, questions and suggestions are very very welcome – I would love to find out what you thought of this. Tell me the parts you like, the parts that are well written, the parts that make you cringe (hope there are none of those), parts that could read better etc. I want to be an author so constructive criticism is welcome.

Flames with be extinguished by my Vaporeon's Hydro Pump 

A big thank you to Bulbapedia, which helped a LOT in the writing of this fanfiction!

Song inspiration:

Best Friend by Toybox

Crazy For This Girl by Evan and Jaron

Drops of Jupiter by Train


End file.
